A Vegas Life
by lovely-whisper
Summary: Updated! Chapter 6 up! A new quest arrives, which means a lot of tension for Ashley and the rest of the crew. Then, some unexpected things happen and it forces them to make some decisions.
1. A New Arrival

**A VEGAS LIFE  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, except for Ashley Johnson, as she is my  
creation. Possible spoilers for all episodes...  
Rated M for sexual content and harsh language.

**Summary**: A new quest arrives, which means a lot of tension for Ashley and the rest of the crew. Then, some unexpected  
things happen and it forces them to make some decisions.

**Alternative Universe: **I made a few changes, main change is that Ed and Jillian are no longer married, they have been divorced for a  
year now.

**Please r&r!

* * *

****  
Chapter 1 - A New Arrival  
**

A long black limosine arrived at the front door of the Las Vegas Montecito casino. The guests all turned their heads in the most impossible ways to see who exits the limo, but for the Montecito crew this was something that occured definitely once a day, sometimes even more. It was just another rich guy, ready to spend some of his money and, off course, lose. Cause it was rare, to say the least, that somebody would walk out of the Montecito with a large amount of money won. The casiono would make sure of that.

Ashley Johnson, one of the casino hosts had seen the limo appear and quickley had made her way back into the casino and upstairs towards her office. She had recognized the limo and was in no mood to meet the ones inside or even be friendly to them. Besides, it wasn't something she had to do.

When she had almost reached her office her cellphone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked who it was. Great, she thought. On the screen of her cellphone only a two letter word appeared. 'Ed'. She let it ring a little more, before she decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You always answer your phone like that?", a raw voice spoke.

"No Ed, I don't. I just figured as it was you, I didn't have to be all nice and polite. So, what's up?", Ashley said. She decided to pretend she didn't know who had just arrived.

"We have a special quest who had just arrived, I'd like you to come down and meet him", Ed replied. "The quest you so quickly walked back into the casino for", he added.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I'm very busy up here Ed. Maybe some other time?"

"Well, let me refrase. I want you to come down and meet him. Scratch the whole I'd like you...", his voice sounded more than demanding now.

Ashley sighed deeply. It hadn't worked.

"Will it help if I say that I already know who's downstairs? That he didn't really leave a good impression, since he left the last time?", she hopefully asked.

"No it won't. Now get your ass down here Ashley!" And with that he just hang up.

Great, she thought. Just what I need. But she decided she better go downstairs, before Ed would come up and get here.

She took the elevator down and walked into the lobby. Stood still for a second to adjust her clothes before she made her way to Ed and the new arrival.

"Good afternoon, Mister O'Shea. It's so nice to have you back", Ashley said in the most proffessional tone of voice she could find.

"It's good to be back miss Johnson, or is it Mrs already?", he winked at her.

"No, no. It's still miss. It's been not that long since we last saw each other right?", she smiled politely.

"No, I quess it really isn't. Time flies.", he said.

Asley decided to cut him short, since it looked like he was able to talk for the rest of the afternoon.

"I quess you will be glad to here, that Sam Marquez is available to be your host during your stay. If you need anything, just let her know and she'll make sure you get it.", she said.

Before Mr O'Shea was able to say something, she continued.

"Well, I really hope you enjoy your stay here. But if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do. But I'm sure we will run into each other".

She quickly turned and walked away, before O'Shea or Ed was able to stop her.

**  
Offices  
**

"So I heard Mr O'Shea has arrived again", Danny said, a hint of sarcasm could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah, so I quess it will be a lot of hard work again. Mystique needs to be so clean, like it seems it has no clients and nobody working for it." Delinda added.

"Well, you guys are one to talk. You're not the one who has to host him. I do. So I'm about to hear all of his horror stories all over again. But well, what do you do about it?", Sam Marques said.

At that moment Ashley came walsing into the office.

"Well, we could sedate him, put him in a FedEx box and just ship him off", she said, the anger getting the best of her. "Nobody would ever see him again. Problem solved."

Everybody laughed. They all knew, that when it came to Mr O'Shea, the only one who really had something to complain about was Ashley. O'Shea had made her his love interest, ever since the moment she had started working for the Montecito. The only problem was that he didn't seem to realize that she didn't feel that way about him. Not at all did she feel that way. So she made it her goal in life to avoid him as much as possible. The crew knew that and they were more than willing to step in for her at some occasions. It was just Ed, who didn't seem to realize how Mr O'Shea felt about Ashley. He just thought is was his way of life, the personality he had. He never once thought it might be uncomfortable for Ashley to be around him so much. Not like he was dangerous or anything. He didn't seem to be dangerous. It was just that Mr O'Shea was used to get what he wanted. The moment he wanted it. He always seemed a little angry about the fact that Ashley still hadn't responded to his advances. He once told her that he thought it was just her business appearance that seemed to ignore him, but that she deep down inside felt the same way about him as he felt about her. Wisely, she hadn't responded with the truth. Cause she knew he couldn't handle the truth. Instead, she made some insinuations about how she felt. Which, of course, where interpreted in the wrong way. So now, she was pretty sure, she would never get rid of him. He would be coming back, at least once a month to do some gambling. And everytime he came back, he tried to sweettalk her into diner, a ride in his car or just a drink. Everytime she had politely declined, using her busy schedule as the perfect excuse. Everytime he had told her he understood, but behind her back he had complained to Ed about her.

So the last few months she had dealt with Ed's anger several times. Each and every time she had tried to explain why she did what she did, but he never really seemed to buy it. When it came to Mr O'Shea, all Ed could see was a lot of profit for his casino. He didn't see the real Mr O'Shea like Ashley had gotten to know him. But she didn't really cared about his outbursts. She did what she did, because she felt like it was the best thing to do.

"That's not the way we talk about clients, now do we?", Ed said, while walking into the office. Everybody calmed down the second they had heard his voice.

Ashley looked at him, the anger flaring up again.

"So what? It's not like he's gonna hear it anyway"

She sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"Besides,", she looked around the room, "it's not like anyone is gonna say anything right?".

"No, of course not. We keep your secret", Danny said, smiling at her.

"Shut up McCoy and get back to work. That means for all of you!", Ed's voice boomed through the room.

They all said their goodbyes to Ashley, before quickly walking out of the offices.

"My office now Ashley. Right now!"

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

_Please R&R!_

_Next chapter:Ashley gets in a hugh fight with Ed and a dance turns out in a hot moment for the entire crew._


	2. The Truth

**A VEGAS LIFE  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, except for Ashley Johnson, as she is my  
creation.  
Possible spoilers for all episodes...  
Rated M for sexual content and harsh language. 

**Summary**: A new quest arrivals, which means a lot of tension for Ashley and the rest of the crew. Then, some unexpected  
things happen and it forces them to make some decisions.

**Alternative Universe**:I made a few changes, main change is that Ed and Jillian are no longer married, they have been divorced for a  
year now.

**Please r&r!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2 - The Thruth  
**

Ashley followed Ed to his office. She silently cursed him, but most of all herself. If she would have just kept her mouth shut about Mr O'Shea, then Ed wouldn't have heard anything and all of this would not be happening right now.

But she hadn't kept her mouth shut. She wondered why Ed had burst out on her like that. It's not like he was always so nice and polite. He liked a joke, more than one. On the right occasions of course. And this was one of the right occassions. Mr O'Shea was in no position to have heard something and she knew she could trust her friends for not go running to him and tell him all about it. So what was the big deal right?

Ed walked into his office, holding the door open for her. She closed it behind her and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?", Ed started.

Ashley took a moment to gather her thoughts, then started talking.

"What that was all about? You know what it was all about. It was just a joke Ed".

"Just a joke? You call that a joke? Sedating someone and then shipping him of doesn't really sound like a joke to me", he said, his face deadly serious.

Ashley started to get angry. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She didn't understand why Ed made such a big deal out of her joke, and she was planning on telling him that.

"But that's all it was. A fucking joke. Nothing more".

"I don't buy it Ashley. Now try again and tell me the truth this time", Ed replied.

"Fine! You want the truth? I'll give you the truth!".

Ashley stood up and started pacing around the office. Her breath was unsteady, her eyes flared with anger.

"It's time you see the truth Ed. The truth about Mr O'Shea. He might be a wealthy prick, but to me he's nothing more than a oversexed animal, who doesn't understand a fucking thing, even if it hits him right in the face. He's blind to everything around him, if it doesn't concern him. He wants whatever he can't have, but won't see it. He believes that money can buy anything and that everything he sees and wants is for sale. Including yours truly."

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"And I'm sick of that. I'm so sick of that, that sedating him and shipping him of didn't sound like a joke to me. It sounded more like my number one wish. Something that would make me really happy. And if that makes me a bitch, than so be it.Deal with it".

"Deal with it? That's your advice? You are being rude to one of my best clients and I need to deal with it?", Ed said, his voice giving away that he still hadn't see the problem.

"Damn it Ed! Would you open your eyes already! Don't you think there's a reason for the fact that I always try and hide from him. That I always have an excuse for not meeting him, not having diner with him?", Ashley said, her voice almost yelling.

"Cause if you don't see it, then I'm pretty most talking to myself here".

She looked at him. Desperation had filled her eyes and she was on the verge of crying. She tried to stay strong, but the more she tried, the more it seemed like she was fighting a brick wall.

Ed stood up and walked towards her. He gently put his hand on her left arm and turned her around so she was facing him.

His tumb lifted up her chin so they were eye to eye. His hand softly cupped her cheek. His eyes penetrated hers as he started talking.

"What are you so afraid of Ash? Tell me, just tell me", Ed pleaded.

She sighed deeply. She swallowed the lump in her troath before she replied.

"I'm afraid of what it will lead to. Not the diners itself, not the drinks on the house. But after that. What happens when we're done eating? What happens when we're out of drinks? What will happen when he gets drunk? Will he touch me, will he grope me? Will he do everything he promised me he would do? I can't take that risk Ed. I won't".

She cried now, leaning into his touch. He wrapped both of his arms around her as she broke down completely. The sobs were ravaging through her body, her tears were almost unable to stop.

After a little while she swallowed a few times. She took deep breaths to get herself back together. She wiped away her tears furiously. She sighed. She looked at Ed.He didn't say anything, but his eyes were dark, filled with anger. She knew he had a pretty good idea of what O'Shea promised her he would do. The thought of what Ed might do about that, scared her a little.

She also knew she had to get it out in the open with. She couldn't bare that burden anymore. Not by herself. Not any longer.

She took a deep breath.

"He promised me that before he would have to leave, he and I would have shared his bedroom in all the ways he could possibly think of. Whether I wanted it or not. Whether I would cooperate or not.".

She paused. Feeling like she was together again, she continued.

"It's not like I'm scared of every man that comes around here. I'm not. It's just that those man don't imply that they are willing to rape me, just to get what they want. Or at least they are not so out in the open with it. The men that I meet are nice, polite and care only about the gambling. Not about me or the hosts I asign to them. They know that this is a casino, not Hooters."

She looked at Ed. He still seemed very angry. So angry he almost seemed dangerous. She made her way to him, taking his hands into hers. She looked in his eyes.

"It's just the way he acts around me. The vibe I get when I'm around him. The way he looks at me. The way his eyes turn dark and flare with anger, everytime I turn him down. With or without real excuses. Even though he says he understands, his eyes betray him. Telling a different story. I don't know him very well, but the very thought of him, doing what he promised, makes me sick.", She spit out her last words.

"And there would be no greater gift to me, if I would never see him again. But I know that's impossible. I also know he's one of the best clients we have and that we can't afford losing him. I just needed, wanted, you to know what I know. How I feel and what he makes me feel. As long as I know that you're watching me when I'm with him, I'm ok. As long as I know, that you would be downstairs, the second he tries someting, I'm good. I need to know Ed. I need to know that you understand what he is like.

That you don't see him as just a quest, but also as a possible target. I just needed you to know the truth."

She got herself totally together now. Her breath was normal and the flames in her eyes had disseapeared. She looked at Ed again.

His eyes were still dark, flaring.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid Ed? Please?"

He looked at her. She could see he's was proud of her. He wouldn't have to say it.

"I promise", he replied, looking her in the eye.

"Good, that's good. I'm going back to work now".

She gave him a quick hug, before she turned around and made her way to the door.

"You know, you look a little like him when you're eyes are so dark and flaring", she said, continuing walking.

"Yeah? Are you scared of me too?", he asked surprised.

"Yeah, but no. I ain't scared. You only turn me on when you like that.". She winked at him.

And with that she left alone.

* * *

**To be continued!**

_No dance in this chapter. Turned out to be longer than I thought. But I promise. Next chapter will be one of love, dancing  
__and unsuspected things..._

_Please R&R!_


	3. The Dance

**A VEGAS LIFE**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, except for Ashley Johnson, as she is my  
creation. Possible spoilers for all episodes...  
Rated M for sexual content and harsh language.

**Summary**: A new quest arrives, which means a lot of tension for Ashley and the rest of the crew. Then, some unexpected  
things happen and it forces them to make some decisions.

**Alternative Universe: **I made a few changes, main change is that Ed and Jillian are no longer married, they have been divorced for a  
year now.

**Please r&r!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Dance**

Ashley's shift had just ended and now she was on her way to get dressed up for the party. Mystique had been in renovation for a few months and the renovation had ended a few days ago. Tonight would be the big re-opening of the popular club. And of course, as a Montecito employee and one of the owner's best friends, she just had to go to the party.

She had decided that she would dress up totally, in a way that she never had. A few days ago she had bought THE dress of all dresses. The moment she saw the dress, she had fallen in love with it. And she knew, that the dress would be perfect for this party.

She entered her room, directly making her way to the shower. She turned it on and started undressing herself. She enjoyed the hot water, falling down on her body. She washed her hair and her body with a very luxereus shampoo and showergel. She smelled like wild roses and it smelled good.

She dried her hair, leaving it hanging around her face and onto her back. Her darkbrown hair shined and curled at the ends.

She slipped the dress over her head and adjusted it so it fit her like a second skin. When she looked in the mirror she was very pleased with the way she looked.

The tight, black, strapless dress fit her perfectly. The dress was totally made of lace, only covering up the most important places. The rest of the dress was see through and didn't covered up your imagination. The dress didn't quite reach her knees. It stopped midthigh, leaving the rest of her legs naked.

She had bought a fantastic pair of black leather boots, reaching up to her knees, giving it quite the sexy look. Exactly the look she was thinking of.

She put some black eyeliner underneath her eyes, some black eyeshadow on her eyes and black mascara on her lashes. She used a dark red lipstick as the finishing touch.

She took one last look in the mirror and saw that she was quite breath taking. She smiled at her image.

She picked up her key and walked out of room, down to where the party was about to start.

She smiled to herself as she entered Mystique. Of all the men she had seen during her walk, not one of them seemed to be able to take his eyes of her. She just hoped it had the same effect on the guys she worked with. When she walked inside Mike had spotted her first. He immediately informed the rest of the guys of her presence and they all turned their heads to look her over. She swayed a little as she walked into their direction and laughed a little. It definitely had the same effect on her guys. They weren't able to keep their eyes away from her and just bluntly looked her up and down. She looked at Mike, than slowly shifting her gaze to Danny, ending her gaze on Ed. She hold her gaze a little longer and bluntly looked him up and down. He definitely looked handsome tonight, like he just walked out of the Godfather movies.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'd like a drink", Ashley said.

"Champagne, wine or beer?", Danny asked.

"Well, I'd like a JD on the rocks", she replied.

"You starting lightly then huh?", Mike said with a smile, before walking to the bar with Danny.

"Maybe you should just stay with the beer", Ed said, while looking at her.

"Well, don't go all Don Corleone on me. I can handle it. My name is not Danny", she replied.

She remembered the last time they had all gone out together. They ended up drinking JD's because Danny said that he would win the contest. She ended up beating all of them, including Danny, as he was the first one to fall asleep. She had been drinking JD's for quite some time now and was totally adjusted to the taste and the alcohol percentage.

A little while after Danny and Mike had returned with the drinks, one of Ashley's favorite songs started to play. Without a second thought she walked towards the dancefloor and joined Sam and Mary dancing. Her moves were right and she knew it. It didn't took long for the guys to follow her. Even Ed joined them on the floor, while he was known for his so called hatred for dancing. She started to move around the guys and grinded her back slowly against Danny as the music started to get more sensual. His hands roamed slowly over her body as he pulled her closer. Ashley made eyecontact with Mary and signaled for her to take her place. Ashley slowly escaped from his arms and swayed over to Ed.

As the music started to get a little slower, she slowly grinded against him, trying to figure out if he would like it. Her hands moved around his back, slowly drawing circles over his body. She turned around so she was facing him and pressed a little closer so her lower body was pressed right up against him. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around him, bringing him a little closer. She stretched her back and trew her head back. All the while the music was getting more sensual. She slowly came back up and looked at him. Her cheeks flushed by the look in his eyes. She could see the lust in his eyes as she slowly moved against him. Her lower abdomen pressed against his. She pressed one hand on his shoulder as her other hand started to explore his body, all the while she held his gaze to know wether or not she was going to far. Because they were standing so close to eachother, nobody witnessed as her hand travelled between their bodies, slowly drawing circles and then stopped right above the band of his jeans. His eyes flashed as she touched him and she could feel his skin burn under her touch. His eyes dared her to go a little further. She took one of his hands and pressed them on her upperleg. She slowly moved his hand over her skin and she felt the dress slide up a little. She let go of his hand and was surprised when she felt his hand move upwards all on his own.

Ashley felt like she and Ed were in another world as they moved together. Both of their hands were now freely roaming their bodies and the heat started to get unbearable.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Next up at A Vegas Life:**

The tension between Ed and Ashley continues to grow and they are both in search of a release. Delinda finds out about their dance and isn't pleased.


	4. Anger Management

**A Vegas Life**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, except for Ashley Johnson, as she is my  
creation. Possible spoilers for all episodes...  
Rated M for sexual content and harsh language.

**Summary**: A new quest arrives, which means a lot of tension for Ashley and the rest of the crew. Then, some unexpected  
things happen and it forces them to make some decisions.

**Alternative Universe: **I made a few changes, main change is that Ed and Jillian are no longer married, they have been divorced for a  
year now.

**Please r&r!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Anger Management**

Ashley felt like she and Ed were in another world as they moved together. Both of their hands were now freely roaming their bodies and the heat started to get unbearable.

When the music started to come to an end, Ashley looked up in Ed's eyes. She was suprised to see his eyes were flaming with passion, while his hands were still all over her body. She smiled, as her hands travelled up his back one more time, before she whispered something in his ear. He grinned at her, before slowly letting her go, adjusting his clothes and trying to steady his breath. She tried to do the same, hopelessly failing her atempt, causing her to fall in a fit of laughter. She took a deep breath and adjusted her dress so it fit her nicely again. After a few more breaths she had calmed down. She looked around in search of her friends and spotted them at the bar. She turned around to face Ed. His eyes were still flaming as he tried to control himself. Ashley let her eyes travel up and down his body as she stept a little closer, a little smile crossing her lips. Standing still in front of him, she looked up at him as she placed a hand on his upperarm.

"Maybe we should get a drink", Ashley said.

"Maybe we should finish what we started", Ed replied, his voice raw with passion.

Ashley closed her eyes at his statement and tried to keep control of her body. Her knees started to get weak and she was out of breath once again. She opened her eyes again, looking up at him.

"What, right here on the dancefloor?", Ashley joked.

Ed looked at her and suddenly seemed to realize that they were still in Mystique. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Why don't you go and get a drink. I have to check something in my office", Ed said, his voice more calm now.

"Fine", she said. "Walk me to the bar?"

Ed softly placed one of his arms around her, as they silently walked towards the bar. The very touch send shivers down his spine as he felt the sparks coming from her body. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to let her go or he would be ready to explode. He never noticed the stares of the crowd.

When they had almost reached the bar, Ed let go of Ashley.

"Thanks for the dance", Ed whispered, before he turned towards the exit and walked away.

"You're welcome", she whispered back, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

She took the last few steps towards the bar and sat down on of the bar stools.

"What did I do", she softly whispered to herself.

"Well, I think you tried to seduce your boss", Danny suddenly whispered in her ear, causing Ashley to jump up from the stool.

"You better never, ever do that again McCoy", Ashley said angrily, while Danny just laughed at her. A few moments later she joined him. She was never able to be mad at him for too long.

"What were you doing out there, Ash?", Mary asked her.

"I was just having a good time and it seemed to me that he didn't object. Besides, it was just a dance", Ashley replied, her cheeks flushing when she rembered their little rendez-vous.

"Well, it didn't seem like a dance to me", Mike said with a big grin on his face. "To me, it seemed like Big Ed was almost gonna get some".

The group laughed. To Mike it was always about sex.

"And lord knows, he needs some", he added.

That statement caused to entire group to errupt in a fit of laughters, Ashley gladly joined them. As long as they were laughing they wouldn't ask any of the humiliating questions that she knew she had to answer.

After a few minutes they were all calmed down. Sam looked at Ashley with her big dark brown eyes. But before she was able to say something, Ashley interrupted her.

"Guys, what do I do?", she ask.

"Well, that depends", Danny replied.

"Depends on what?", Ashley asked confused.

"Well, do you like him?", Sam said.

Ashley considered her options for second. She could either lie and tell them that she thought of him as a friend. But on the other hand, her friends weren't stupid and definitely Sam would be able to tell it was a lie. As she wasn't quite up to face a angry Sam , she decided to tell to truth.

"God yesss", she admitted, her cheeks flushing.

"Well, that's good, cause he likes you too", Sam replied.

"He does?", Ashley wondered.

"Duh, even a blind man can see that", Danny added.

"Blind man can't ... never mind, I get it", Ashley said, still a little confused.

"But now I still don't know what to do", she continued.

"Well, do you have an itch to scratch?", Mike said. His eyes implying more than his words.

Ashley shot Mike a look, then looked at the floor.

"I take that as a yes then", he continued. "My suggestion is that you go up to his office and show him exactly what you want from him".

Ashley looked at the rest of the group, to see if they all felt the same way. They all nodded their heads, as Danny pointed towards the exit, ready to push her to Ed's office if needed.

She thanked them all, before she almost ran for the exit of Mystique. When she reached the elevators, she quickly punched the button. It only took a few seconds for the elevator to arrive and open its doors, but to Ashley it seemed like hours. She felt the passion flowing through her body, as she remembered Ed's hands roaming her body. She quickly stepped into the waiting elevator and prayed for the doors to close. When the doors were almost closed, they suddenly opened again.

A tall blond girl, with a arrogant attitude barged into the elevator as she looked at Ashley.

"We need to talk".

"Good evening to you too, Delinda", Ashley replied, her voice as cold as Delinda's.

"What the tell were you thinking, dancing with my dad like that. He doesn't need to be with anyone, right now and he definitely doesn't need to be with you. ", Delinda said angrily.

"It was just a dance, Delinda. Just one simple, friendly dance", Ashley replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Just a dance? Just a simple dance? You were pretty much all over my father. I think it's sick", Delinda said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Well, than it's a good thing I didn't ask how you felt about it, isn't it? Because I honestly don't give a damn about what you think. The only thing I can come up with is that you're jealous. And it's pathetic", Ashley shot back.

Ashley rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually having this conversation. She really didn't need Delinda's permission to have a little dance with her father. She considered telling her where she was going, but she decided to keep that little surprise for a later time.

The elevator was still on the first floor, as Delinda had pushed the stop button and was now blocking the elevatorpad.

"I'm warning you Ashley", Delinda threatened. "Stay away from my father. He doesn't need a hooker".

Before Ashley knew it, she had slapped Delinda accross the cheek. Her eyes were burning with anger as she looked at Delinda, ready to explode. Delinda looked at her, a look of shock in her eyes. Her hand slowly reached up to touch the stinging pain in her right cheek.

"Nobody calls me a hooker and gets away with it", Ashley said, her voice deadly calm. "I honestly don't give a flying fuck wether or not you think I should be with your dad. Right now, I think the best thing for you to do is to get the hell out of my face.".

Ashley pushed Delinda out of her way and pushed one of the buttons on the elevatorpad. With a distinct noise the elevator came back alive and opened its doors. Before Delinda realised what happened, she was being pushed out of the elevator. Ashley quickly stepped back in when the doors were closing. She sighed when the doors closed completely and Delinda hadn't entered again. She pushed the topfloor button and tried to relax her muscles. Delinda's statement definetely pissed her off.

After a few moments the elevator reached the top floors. She quickly walked up to the stairs that let to Ed's office. She slowly walked up the stairs, thinking of what to say and more importantly what to do.

She reached the office without any of her collegues passing her by. She took a deep breath, before knocking on the office door.

* * *

**To be continued!**

It turned out to be quite the long chapter, but I think you all don't really mind...

**Next up at A Vegas Life:**

Ashley followes her heart when it comes to Ed and Mr Johnson is stirring up trouble.


	5. Heart's Desire

**A Vegas Life**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, except for Ashley Johnson, as she is my  
creation. Possible spoilers for all episodes...  
Rated M for sexual content and harsh language. 

**Summary**: A new quest arrives, which means a lot of tension for Ashley and the rest of the crew. Then, some unexpected  
things happen and it forces them to make some decisions.

**Alternative Universe: **I made a few changes, main change is that Ed and Jillian are no longer married, they have been divorced for a  
year now.

**Please r&r!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Heart's desire **

She reached the office without any of her collegues passing her by. She took a deep breath, before knocking on the office door.

When Ed didn't answer, Ashley slowly opened the door, then walked into the office. Ed was sitting at his desk, his eyes almost glued to the screen of his computer. Obviously he hadn't heard the knock on his door. Ashley took a few more steps, standing still in the middle of the room. She started playing with the hem of her dress, starting to get a little nervous. Still Ed hadn't noticed her. Ashley suddenly got the feeling he was either ignoring her or he really hadn't heard her coming in. She silently drank in the sight in front of her, her breath speeding up, the heat flaring through her body once again. All of sudden, following her heart, seemed the worst idea she had ever had. If something didn't happen soon, she would go crazy.

She took a few deep breaths before she decided to speak up.

"Ed", she said softly, barely recognizing her own voice as it sounded rough and full of passion.

When Ed heard her voice, he suddenly turned around it his chair and looked up at her. A small smile found his lips.

"You look as I feel", he said, never taking his eyes of her. He slowly looked her up and down, meanwhile trying to steady his breath. He was glad he was still behind his desk, so Ashley wouldn't see the effect she had on him.

"Thanks", Ashley managed to shot back. She slowly walked over to Ed, standing still in front of his desk. She slowly moved her hands over her body, trying to release some of the tension building up inside of her. Ed slowly stood up out of his chair, walking around the desk and standing still in front of her. All of his muscles were tensed up completely and he was breathing rappidly.

Thankfull for the fact that Ed was standing in front of her, Ashley slowly ran her hands up and down his arms, feeling the muscles contract under her touch. She closed the space that was left between them as one of her hands slowly roamed his back, while her other hand was running up and down his stomac. Ed responded by wrapping one strong arm around her back, pulling her tightly to him so she could feel what she was doing to him. His other hand was inside her hair, pulling her face closer to his.

"What are you doing?", Ed asked, his voice raw with passion.

Ashley reached up, slowly touching his lips with hers.

"I'm finishing what we started", she whispered to his lips, before pulling his head down, attacking his lips.

Ed responded immediately, wrapping both of his arms around her, trying to pull her closer than she already was. His tongue slowly licking her lips, almost begging for entrance. Without a doubt Ashley opened her mouth, allowing him in. Their tongues met, as they kissed each other passionately, hungrily and ready for more. Ashley's hands fought with the buttons of his shirt.

"Damn it Ed, next time wear something with a zipper will ya", Ashley cursed.

Ed chuckled. His hands were freely roaming her body, his mouth leaving a hot trace from her jawline towards her shoulder and up again.

"Patience my dear", he whispered.

"Patience my ass. The shirt. Needs. To. Come. Of.", Ashley mumbled, meanwhile capturing his mouth with hers, kissing him hungrily.

Meanwhile at the craps pit, Mr Johnson was on a winning streak. The crowd was cheering him on, yelling for him to win just another time. Mr Johnson looked around cockily, spending more of his money that he wasn't going to miss. When he noticed Sam walking by, he called for her.

"Ms Marquez, so good to see you", he said.

Sam gently smiled at him. "It's good to see you too sir, anything I can do for you?", she asked.

"As a mather of fact Sam, there is. I want Ashley to come down here and party with me", Johnson replied, his eyes giving away he was hoping for more than just partying.

"Well, I think she is in the middle of something", Sam said.

"In the middle of what? Doesn't she know that quests are the most important? She'll just have to cancel whatever it is she's doing.", Johnson stated.

"Well, she's likely in a meeting with Mr Deline and I would hate it if I have to disturb them", Sam tried, really not wanting to call Ashley.

"I do not care, Ms Marquez! Just get her here or it's your job that's on the line!", Mr Johnson treathened. His voice giving away he had way too much to drink.

"Of course Mr Johnson, I'll try and reach her", Sam politely replied. "I'll get back to you when I've reached her", and with that she quickly turned around and headed for the elevators.

When she entered the elevators, she reached for her cellphone, calling Ashley's number.

Ashley was leaning against one of the walls of Ed's office, kissing Ed like there was no tomorrow. When they stopped to breath, Ed looked at her, then chuckled.

"What?", Ashley said, before trying to kiss him again.

Ed backed away a little, before pointing at her cellphone, that was buzzing on Ed's desk.

"Think somebody wants to reach you", Ed said, meanwhile buttoning up his shirt.

"Damn it!", Ashley muttered, meanwhile straightening her clothes.

In a few steps she had reached his desk and reached for her cell phone.

"This better be important".

* * *

**TBC!**

Author's note: I'm having writers block and I hate it! Everything I come up with is either extremely corny or doesn't make sense at all. So I'm just gonna take it slow, see if my spirit comes back to me. Next update can be a little bit delayed...


	6. I'll be watching you

**A Vegas Life**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, except for Ashley Johnson, as she is my creation.  
Possiblespoilers for all episodes...

Rated M for sexual content and harsh language.

**Summary**:A new quest arrives, which means a lot of tension for Ashley and the rest of the crew. Then, some unexpected things  
happen and it forces them to make some decisions.

**Alternative Universe:** I made a few changes, main change is that Ed and Jillian are no longer married, they have been divorced for a  
year now.

Please r&r!

* * *

**Chapter 6 I'll be watching you**

"Hello", Ashley said as she answered her phone. She realized that she sounded downright harsh, but she did't really care. Right now she was just pissed at whomever it was that disturbed her and Ed. Who knows where their fooling around would have lead to. Right now it wouldn't lead anywhere.

She listened to the person on the other end, then said " you caught me in the middle of something".

Ashley didn't feel the need to specify what in the middle of something exactly was, so she said only the necessary things.

The conversation went on for a couple of minutes, before Ashley decided to end the call.

"Tell him I'll be down in a couple of minutes", she said before disconnecting.

She looked at her phone, then sighed deeply.

"Damn it", she muttered, before shifting her attention back to Ed.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Sam needs me downstairs", Ashley said. She hated the way it came out. It almost sounded like she was afraid to go down. Deep down Ashley realized she was afraid, but she had no intention to let Ed find out about it. She just needed to suck it up and be a brave girl.

Ed walked over to her and took her in his arms affectionately, tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. Ashley looked up his eyes and felt the passion course through her once again. She slowly ran his hands up his arms and smiled at him.

Ed run one hand through her hair as he lifted her chin up and let their lips meet in a passionate kiss. After a few moments Ashley turned away, playing with her dress.

Ed stood behind her and wrapped his arms back around her waist, holding her tight as his head rested on top of hers.

"Johnson?", he whispered in her air, his breath tickling her.

She nodded her head, leaning back into his touch.

"It'll be al right", he said."Just stay in the pit so Nessa can keep an eye on you. Stay in sight of the camera's and we will see you at all times", he tried to assure her.

She nodded again and turned around in his embrace. She gave him a quick kiss before ducking under his arms and out of his embrace.

"I better get going. Mr Johnson is not known for his patience", she said before walking out of his office.

"Be careful, Ash", Ed whispered as he watched her leave.

LV

Meanwhile Danny and Mike were in the control room, paying attention to the camera's and to one camera in particular. There was a beautiful young girl near the pool that had caught their eye. Now they were debating wether or not she would take of the top of her so called bikini.

Ed was standing at a distance, watching his two employees with a slight smile on his lips. He reached for his cell phone and dialed the number of the pit. When it had rang a few times Nessa answered on the other end. He explained what was going on and asked her to keep an eye on Alyssa. They chatted a few moments longer, then Ed disconnected the call and started walking towards his employees.

"Call this working?", Ed asked.

Danny and Mike both turned red and started making up excuses. One look from Ed told them it was unnecessary and just one big waste of breath.

"I need you to watch Ash for me", Ed told them. "I need to make sure she's ok. So I want you both to man the camera's around the crabs pit extra carefully. Don't turn your attention away from them. She will be in the company of Mr Johnson. If she moves I want you to follow her. I told her to stay in sight of any of the camera's. Which she will do. I want a minute by minute report, if necessary. Just keep an watchful eye on her", Ed stated.

"You got it, Ed. We're on it", Mike replied, meanwhile walking around his desk to sit down behind the screen of his computer. He started typing some commands and soon after that each TV on the wall in front of him was covered with footage from the camera's around the pit. He used another wall of TV's to show the rest of the casino. It was a quiet night, so he asked Mitch to keep an eye on the rest of the casino, while he and Danny watched the pit.

When Ed was sure his boys had it all covered, he turned around and walked back towards his office, leaving Danny and Mike in the control room.

LV

* * *

**TBC!**

It's a small chapter, but it's the best I could do. I'm not really feeling inspired, guess my muze has disappeared. But no worries, there's about to be a rumble in the montecito.. ;) And maybe a little bit of love.. ? Who knows! Keep reading and watching for an update!


	7. Author's Note

Dear readers,

First of all I would like to apologize for the lack of updates on any of my stories. I don't really have an explanation, all I can say is that Life happened. I feel bad, because I love to write and I love the feeling I get when somebody reviews. But for some reason I have stopped writing completely, due to either lack of muse and/or lack of enthusiasm.

But, after this afternoon I will have a three week vacation, which means more than enough time to start writing and updating again. For the first two weeks I won't have a computer, so I won't be able to update. But I promise that in the third week of my vacation, I will add a new chapter to all my incomplete stories.

So hopefully you haven't given up on me yet (wouldn't blame you if you have though).

Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!

Kirsten  
a.k.a. lovely-whisper


End file.
